


it's just a tiny crush, really

by stilljunhui (acyria)



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Beomgyu is a tiny bean, M/M, Pining, protecc him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 11:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18194270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acyria/pseuds/stilljunhui
Summary: Choi Beomgyu just didn’t know how to act around his crush.





	it's just a tiny crush, really

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the video of Kai using his height against a happy, tiny Beomgyu and this was born. It’s not my fault Kai practically kabedon-ed the older boy against the door.
> 
> Also, I'm writing this with zero sleep, so forgive any mistakes and if it sounds ramble-y. I do that when I lack sleep.

Choi Beomgyu just didn’t know how to act around his crush.

 

He was the school’s self-proclaimed prince, with visuals to rival even those who already graduated before him, but deep down Beomgyu only wished he had the actual confidence people expected of him. Sure, it was easy to walk down the halls of Crown Academy as if he’s got what it took to be the next top model or something, but that’s without a certain fair-skinned freshman being present.

 

Place him in front of Huening Kai and Beomgyu would easily be a bumbling mess.

 

“It’s not _fair_ ,” the sophomore complained to his best friend on a daily basis, so much that Yeonjun pretty much memorized his daily rants by now. “He’s only one year younger than me but he’s so tall and—”

 

“Handsome,” Yeonjun finished for the other boy without looking up from his laptop, voice deadpan. He still had a paper due later that day and he really wanted to get it done, even with Beomgyu hanging around his room. He only had a few hours to go, but he made the mistake of opening the door earlier that afternoon, so he’d have to deal with it. 

 

The younger boy sighed dramatically, “even you agree!”

 

“Sure,” Yeonjun said, rolling his eyes. “It’s just that I’ve heard you say this at least a dozen times now. Seriously, why don’t you just ask him out?”

 

“You know what happened the last time I even tried to just _talk_ to him.”

 

It had been a good attempt, but one that didn’t really go anywhere. Beomgyu’s locker just so happened to be located right below Kai’s, as if the world wasn’t already out to get him by placing them in the same biology class, with his seat right behind the tall brunette. There had been many opportunities for the two of them to talk; none of which the older boy took. Instead, he decided to talk to Kai for the first time during one memorable lunch break.

 

“I asked him,” Beomgyu groaned, stuffing his head into his friend’s pillow, muffling out the rest of his grieving. Unfortunately for him, Yeonjun heard this particular story enough times to know what came next, too. He didn’t mind hearing this story, since it was pretty funny, even if it was also sad at the same time. “I asked him what was being served for lunch, as if we weren’t both in line, where I could have looked at the food myself. I felt like a fool.”

 

“Maybe it’s because you are one.”

 

The honey-haired sophomore groaned even louder, “you’re supposed to be my friend!”

 

“I’m your _best_ friend,” Yeonjun said pointedly, finally turning away from his laptop to glance at the poor boy occupying his bed. “And that’s why I think it’s about time you do something about that crush of yours.”

 

They’ve had this conversation multiple times, too, but Beomgyu felt like it would never go anywhere. Even just the mere thought of Huening Kai, with his chocolate coloured hair and hazel coloured eyes, sent his heart racing. Cool, calm, and collected was not his forte around the younger boy. Instead, more often than not, he was reduced to a giggling, incoherent mess. There was no way he could properly ask the other boy on a date. Not in a million years.

 

His next embarrassing moment happened during lunch time. Again. 

 

Choi Beomgyu sat with his friends often, all of which happened to be upperclassmen, since he just somehow gravitated his way towards them. While it helped to have older, wiser friends around him, it also meant that he was more often than not the one who was affectionately bullied by his friends. Yeonjun was dangerous by himself, but paired together with Choi Soobin and he was even more dangerous to be around.

 

He realized this when Kai, object of his affections, approached their lunch table.

 

“Hi,” the freshman said, smiling politely. “Is the table next to yours taken?”

 

“Nope, go ahead,” Soobin replied.

 

All the while, the older boy was nudging Beomgyu’s leg with his own under the table. Next to Beomgyu, Yeonjun was elbowing him in the rib, not so subtly. It’s not like they were seated close enough for Kai to notice, but they were certainly seated near enough that any person could tell there was a commotion going on around their table. Thankfully, Kai seemed focused on his lunch and the book in front of him. 

 

“He’s right there,” Yeonjun whispered— _loudly_. “Ask him out already!”

 

“ _Shut up_ ,” Beomgyu practically hissed, elbowing his friend back.

 

“Is that any way to talk to your best friend? I’m just trying to help you out with your crush on K—“

 

He couldn’t continue his sentence with the large roll of bread Beomgyu stuffed in his mouth, so Soobin decided to do it for him.

 

“He’s right,” the dark-haired boy said knowingly. “It’s your chance, Beomgyu.”

 

“I’m disowning you both.”

 

Still chewing on bread, Yeonjun spoke again, “just tell him you have a big fat crush on him and be on your merry way.”

 

There were a lot of things Beomgyu wanted to do at that very moment. Most of which involved various, increasingly violent ways to shut both of his friends up and wipe the cheeky grin they had off their faces. He was in the middle of eyeing which tool to use next—either the spoon or the apple seemed to work well—when he felt Soobin kick him under the table particularly harder. Before he could react, the older boy whispered.

 

“He’s looking this way.”

 

Beomgyu gulped, careful not to be too obvious about the way he looked over to the table beside them. Sure enough, Kai was staring at their table—well, not just their table, but at him particularly. They made eye contact and sure enough, the older boy could feel his face turn warmer by the second; before he could look away, though, he was distracted by the way Kai smiled. At him. Kai just smiled at him.

 

“Hi, you’re in my biology class, right?” Kai said, his question clearly directed at Beomgyu.

 

“Y-yes,” the older boy stuttered out, mentally hitting himself as he did so. “I sit behind you.”

 

“I wasn’t able to go to class yesterday,” the brunette began to say; Beomgyu was tempted to tell him that he was well aware of his absence. Next to him, his friends wanted to say they heard plenty about how Kai wasn’t there in class, being handsome and cute all at once. They also wanted to thank the freshman, but that was beyond the point. Kai smiled sheepishly as he continued, “I was wondering if I could borrow your notes? Only if it’s okay.”

 

Of course it’s okay, Beomgyu thought to himself.

 

Instead of replying that, he instead goes, “they’re in my locker at the moment. I could go get it after lunch.”

 

That seemed like a much safer thing to say. 

 

“Sure,” Kai said, looking relieved. “I could go get it with you. I think your locker’s near mine.”

 

“Yeah, I t-think so,” Beomgyu said, trying to process the fact that Huening Kai knew that their lockers were located near each other. That meant Kai noticed him around. That also meant that Kai must have noticed the way Beomgyu would stare at him like a lovesick puppy, but the older boy would like to think that wasn’t the case. He still had his reputation going for him, he hoped.

 

He wasn’t sure whether he loved or hated his friends for promptly leaving the table before Beomgyu could finish his lunch.

 

“Good luck,” Yeonjun whispered as he left.

 

The walk to their lockers was uneventful, to say the least. Beomgyu packed up his things around the same time Kai did, while the younger boy asked whether they should be going. He said yes, then they walked in silence while Beomgyu mentally panicked. He was walking next to his crush, what else was he supposed to feel? It didn’t help that his head only reached a little above the other boy’s shoulder. Darn freshman and his golden height.

 

Once they reached the lockers, Kai casually rested his arm against the lockers.

 

From where he was standing, Beomgyu felt like he was practically trapped between his locker and the boy next to him, as he tried to calm himself down enough to open his locker door. 

 

The younger boy was way too close for comfort.

 

Plus, he smelled nice, too.

 

“Here you go,” Beomgyu managed to say without stuttering—he gave himself a mental pat on the back for that one—as he handed his notebook to the other boy.

 

Kai smiled gratefully, “thank you so much. I’ll get these back to you as soon as I can.”

 

Later that day, Beomgyu found himself inside his own room for once, pestering his roommate instead. Granted, he would also easily call Taehyun his best friend, but the other boy kept to himself most of the time instead of hanging out with the others. He liked his quiet, he reasoned out after the first time Beomgyu introduced him to Yeonjun and Soobin, which was fine. Most of the time, Taehyun was a lot more fun to talk to, if only because his reactions were funnier.

 

“He borrowed my notes,” Beomgyu told him, hanging upside-down off the side of his bed. “Help me, Taehyun, I think I’m in love.”

 

“I thought you established that two months ago.”

 

“It hasn’t been that long!”

 

Taehyun started blankly at him, “I’m pretty sure you’ve been talking about Kai since school started.”

 

“But I only fell in love with him today,” the other boy said with a playful laugh, watching his friend sigh from across the room. “You should have seen him today, Taehyun! He was wearing this varsity jacket that made his shoulders look so broad. His hair looked—“

 

“Sexy pushed back?”

 

“Like a _mess_ ,” Beomgyu countered. “But a cute mess.”

 

“You know what would make me happy in this situation?” Taehyun started to say, a smile growing on his face. “If you were the type to doodle on your notebooks. Oh, wait. You are.”

 

It took a few seconds for the sentence to process, but when it did, realization hit Beomgyu like a ton of bricks. His biology notebook, which he only used during biology class, where he sat behind none other than Huening Kai, which was currently being borrowed by Huening Kai—it was filled with notes, like a good student, sure. Surrounding the notes, in the margins of the notebook, would be nothing else but Kai’s name, over and over again. 

 

Oh, and maybe a few hearts here and there.

 

“I’m such a fail,” Beomgyu whispered to himself, but Taehyun heard him either way.

 

“I agree.”

 

The next day, the sophomore almost didn’t want to go to biology class, but he knew he had to because then he’d never get his notebook back from Kai. Not that he was particularly looking forward to that, since that was the reason why he didn’t want to go to class in the first place, but they did have an exam next week. He needed his notes. He may have been a fool in love, but he was also a _smart_ fool in love who got good grades.

 

When Beomgyu entered the classroom, Kai was already seated. The younger boy noticed him immediately.

 

“Hi,” Kai greeted, a slight smirk on his lips. 

 

The older boy tried to tell himself that Kai _always_ looked like he had a slight smirk on his lips. It had nothing to do with his notes, which he had no explanation for, and the way the other boy’s name was written all over the pages. As he told himself this, he could practically hear Soobin, Yeonjun, and even Taehyun call him a hopeless idiot. Endearingly, but still. lunchtime

 

Beomgyu tried to smile naturally, “hey.”

 

“Thanks for your notes,” the other boy said, handing the notebook over. “Big help.”

 

“No problem,” the sophomore managed to say without tripping over his words.

 

Their interaction for the morning ended there as the bell rang and their professor soon entered the room. Beomgyu took his seat behind Kai—which was, honestly, such a wrong move. He was tiny standing up, but even more so sitting down. Why did he think it would be a good idea sitting behind a boy who was a whole head taller than him? He’s lucky he even got to see what was written on the board, sometimes.

 

In retrospect, it really should have been him borrowing Kai’s notes.

 

Surely the kid had a better view.

 

As Beomgyu opened his notebook to take notes, a piece of paper fluttered out of it, landing on his lap.

 

**_I heard your friends. I’ve always found you really cute. Can I ask you out instead?_ **

 

Written below the message were a series of numbers that could only have been Kai’s phone number, surrounding by Choi Beomgyu’s name, along with a series of hearts. The format matched the way he doodled on his notebook, which made him blush even deeper. At least he wasn’t a complete failure after all. There was no way he was going to be able to listen in class now, but then again. Kai’s notes should help.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i've got ko-fi!! @stilljunhui


End file.
